Long time, no see
by smithyfan
Summary: This is just a bit of general randomness. A shout brings Smithy to a face he hasn't seen in years how will they react?. Please R&R and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All recognized characters and settings are the property of Thames TV. **

**A/N This is just a bit of randomness please R&R and tell me what you think. **

Smithy rolled over and hit his alarm clock. 8:00pm. He groaned and rolled put of bed. "I thought people _went_ to bed at night not the other bloody way round" he muttered to himself as he stumbled into the shower.

He turned on the water but in his half sleeping state he turned on the cold tap not the hot "SHIT COLD!" he shouted leaping back. Now fully awake and on the brink of a heart attack he turned on the hot and had his shower.

He pulled on some jeans and a faded red t-shirt before going downstairs. He grabbed an apple. He couldn't eat anything now maybe when he got to the nick. Then he headed out to his car.

He hated the night shift, especially in summer. It was stupid. You're either rushed off your feet or it was dead. It also through your body clock off, it was 8:30 for Gods sake why was he tired, it's not even dark. He had no desire to work in CID. In fact he hated the idea, stuck behind a desk not out and about but nights always made him think it wouldn't be that bad.

He drove into the car park and parked. He walked past Gina who was inhaling a cigarette deeply.

"I hate nights" she said as a greeting

"Join the club ma'am"

She laughed and put out her cigarette, following Smithy in and out of the warm summer night.

He split off from Gina as he entered the locker room.

"Evenin'" he said as he went in.

The various members of the relief muttered their greetings obviously no more happy to be there than him, except Reg of course.

"Evening Sarge, lovely night tonight isn't it?"

"Your too bloody happy for your own good Reg" replied Smithy

Reg headed towards the door. "Always look on the bright side Sarge." He called behind him as he left.

"He's crazy that one" said Tony "Absolutely bonkers"

Smithy attempted a half laugh but hadn't enough energy so it came out as loud breathing sound.

In the briefing room Gina went through the duties. "Everyone clear?" she asked when she was done.

"Ma'am" chorused the relief.

Smithy groaned under his breath, stuck in a car with Amber, what he wouldn't give to be in custody tonight.

He climbed into the car and started the engine.

"C'mon Amber" he shouted "The streets of Sun 'ill await"

He knew she wanted to get going less than him but Amber was one person he enjoyed winding up.

"Sarge" she muttered sulkily as she closed the car door. Smithy put his foot down and drove off.

**1 ½ hrs later**

"Cheer up Amber" said Smithy "As Reg would say it's a lovely night tonight"

"Yeah whatever"

"It's not that bad" said Smithy who was awake now and quite enjoying winding Amber up "its 10:30 and its barely dark"

"_All units from Sierra Oscar. There's been a report of a disturbance on the Cole Lane. Can anyone deal?"_

"That's only a couple of minutes away, we haven't got anything better to do have we?" said Smithy turning left

Amber sighed then spoke into her radio.

"_Sierra Oscar from 388, show us dealing"_

"_Thanks Amber. The informant is a Mrs Balkand of 152. She lives next door. She says she heard a man and woman shouting and a woman scream. The address is flat 151, registered to a Miss Sally Smith._

"_Received"_

Smithy parked up and walked up to 151. He knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked again "Miss Smith?" He heard someone coming and stepped back. The door opened. "Sgt Smith, PC-" he stopped as he looked into the same eyes he saw in the mirror each morning. As he looked at the face of the women before him he realised it was a face he hadn't seen for 11 years. She looked different. Well she was only 15 when he last saw her.

"Dale?"

Smithy had frozen, his face looked cold and shocked.

Seeing Smithy was not going to talk Amber took over.

"PC Johannsen, Sun Hill. Can we come in Miss Smith?"

The women stepped back from the door to allow them to enter. As Smithy walked into the flat he seemed to regain use of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a flat tone.

"ME? I thought you were in the Army"

Smithy's temper rose and he clicked his fingers twice "Keep up Sal I left 'Army 6 years ago."

"Oh sorry I forgot 'bout that. Haven't heard from ya since you were 17 but ye, I obviously read about that in ya frequent letters to Mam" she spat sarcastically.

"Erm Sarge" put in Amber. Smithy looked at her obviously he had forgotten she was there. He waved his hand at her, a signal for her to go on.

"Mrs Smith we have had a report that there has been a disturbance here? One of your neighbours says she heard a woman scream?"

"Yea that was me"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Me and my boyfriend had an argument, 'e threw summat at me. It didn't 'it me. Nowt to get ya knickers in a twist about."

"Can you tell me his name?"

She laughed and shook her head "Nah, I may have the same genes as Dale in me but I aint stupid. You don't grass people up 'specially not around here."

"_54 from Sierra Oscar?" _Smithy stepped back from the group and spoke into his radio.

"_Go ahead Dean"_

"_How are you doing on the Cole Lane Sarge? There's another shout at flat 201. Can you deal?"_

"Go on _Sarge,_ you're done here. I aint grassin' no one up"

Smithy sighed "_Sierra Oscar from 54 show us dealing." _He looked at his sister "_we're done here."_

"_Received 54."_

Amber straightened up from where she had been leaning on the wall "Thank you Miss Smith. C'mon Sarge."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up"

Amber shrugged and headed out of the door. Smithy turned to his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder "You take care of yourself Sal."

He was interrupted by a crying sound. Sally put her hand to her belt and picked up the baby monitor.

"Look I got to go see to Keeley" at his puzzled look she added "My daughter. You know your way out" and she disappeared into another room. Smithy sighed, he'd hated his childhood. He knew none of his family approved of his chosen career, but he'd always regretted not keeping in touch with Sally. He reached into his pocket and brought out a card and pen. He wrote:

**07958 359682**

**0208 96214515**

**love always Dale x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All recognized characters and settings are the property of Thames TV. **

Putting the pen back in his pocket he left the card on the table before turning towards the door closing it softly behind him.

The rest of the shift passed in a blur. Smithy wasn't concentrating. He got back to the station and changed into civvies. A group of the relief were by the door.

"Coming for breakfast Smiffy?" asked Tony

"Not today, I've got stuff to do I'm afraid"

"Alright, cya later."

Smithy nodded and climbed into his car. Just as he was about to start the engine his phone beeped. 1 new message. He pressed read.

**DALE, IT WAS GUD 2 C U **

**LAST NITE SOZ I WAS A BIT**

**OFF. IF U WANA MEET UP 4 **

**COFE OR SUMMAT THAT WUD **

**B COOL? SAL X**

He smiled. At least she didn't hate him he text back.

**YE OK HOW ABOUT THE **

**CAF BY BOOTS 11:00?**

Two minutes later a reply came back.

**MAKE IT 10:30 I WORK AT 11:00**

**SAL X**

Working, I'm impressed thought Smithy as he typed in his reply.

**C U THERE**

He drove back to his house to take a shower before going over to the high street. He walked to the café. "Tea please" he said and paid, he sat down. He took a sip and sighed. Was this worth the pain? It was too late though because he looked up to see Sally walk in pushing a pram. She looked around, as her eyes found Smithy she gave a half wave before walking over and sitting down.

"Tea, Coffee?" asked Smithy

"Tea please"

Smithy stood up and made his way to the counter.

Jo stood on the pavement craning her neck to see inside. Then Phil drew up and she climbed in?

"He in there?" he asked

"Dunno she's definitely meeting someone but I can't see who."

"Let's go in"

"But Sarge that'll just startle him"

"And where's he gonna- Hang on is that Smithy?

Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Inside Smithy was ordering Sally's tea when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out: CALLING… PHIL read the screen.

"Phil?"

"Smithy can you do me a favour. Is there a woman that came in about 2 minutes ago?

"What?"

"Just look"

"Erm I'm not sure" Hearing Jo in the background he looked round for where they were. "Where are you?"

"We're outside but listen she's wearing jeans and a pink jacket."

Smithy looked around there was only one woman fitting that description. Sally.

"Er yes there is why?"

"Who's she with?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"None of your business"

"Then I can't tell you" Phil sighed

"We need to interview her bloke about this GBH. We're watching his house but he isn't in. Apparently she usually drops her kid off for a few hours. She came but when she found he wasn't in she made a couple of phone calls. Jo followed her here in case she's meeting him. The DI's at the house. So who's she with?"

"Me" replied Smithy hanging up the phone. He picked the tea up from the counter and made his way back to the table.

"So where do you work?" he asked

"Up at the pub"

"With Keeley?"

"Erm no. Usually Rob looks after her but he's not in. I tried ringing him but he won't answer his phone. I rung work they understand if nobody can watch her I can't come in but, I'm really sorry to ask, but I don't know what else to do. Could you watch her?" Smithy hesitated "It's only 'till 3, please I really need the cash."

Smithy sighed "Go on then. But only cos you're my favourite sister"

"Thanks Dale you've really saved me."

**10:55**

Sally looked at her watch "I'd better go. Thanks Dale" she bent over the pram "ByeBye Keeley be good for Uncle Dale."

Smithy was left on his own. He drank up the rest of his tea and stood up. "C'mon then." He murmured to the pram.

**3:00**

BANG BANG BANG

Smithy walked to the door

"Sal?"

"What did you do?"

"Sorry?"

"He's bin nicked. Rob has."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What did you say?"

"OK calm down Sal. I aint done nowt."

Smithy walked over to the phone and dialled.

"DC Masters Sun Hill CID"

"Jo its Smithy. Have you arrested anyone in connection with this GBH case?"

"Er well we had a man in custody but he's been released. He had an alibi"

Putting his hand over the mouthpiece he turned to Sally.

"What's his name?"

"Rob. Rob Walker"

Smithy put the phone back to his ear

"A Rob Walker?"

"Ye that's the one. His girlfriend gave him an alibi. It checks out"

"Okay hang on"

"Sal have you talked to the police?"

She shook her head

"Jo could I have the name?"

"Erm hang on… er ye hear it is Maggie Roberts"

"Okay cheers Jo"

"No problem cya"

"Bye"

He put the phone down

"Sally? How did you know he had been nicked?"

"My mate text me. Why?"

"Erm Rob claims he was with his girlfriend at the time of the assault."

"Girlfriend?"

"Maggie Roberts?"

She stood up. "MAGGIE? I had suspicions but Maggie?"

She broke down into tears. Smithy looked at his little sister in tears and put his arm around her. She stepped closer comforted by his unusual display of affection and wept in his arms. Smithy held his sister and realised Rob Walker and a GBH case had inadvertently brought him and his sister closer than they had been for far too many years.


End file.
